


Purrincess

by lollipop1141



Series: A Feline and his Princess [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat Week, Period Cramps, chat noir is adorkable, yummy chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think out of all people to discover her little secret, it would be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrincess

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat Week Day 7: Purring

Chat stood a rooftop away from a certain classmate’s balcony, contemplating whether or not he should visit her. It was a holiday week and he was **extremely bored**! There wasn’t much he could do talking to Plagg or refreshing the Ladyblog every two minutes. Was it bad to say that he wished there was an akuma attack so he could see his lady?

His ears perked up at the groan coming from Marinette’s room. With curiosity, he landed on her balcony and knocked on her trap door.

“Chat?” A mumble leaked out of the door. He opened it and looked down at the curled form of Marinette.

“Heyoo, princess.” Chat greeted. “How are you- are you okay?”

She had one arm clenching the bottom of her stomach while the other was curled on the fabric of her pillow. He jumped down and landed at her side, careful of his shoes on her mattress. “Do you have a stomachache?”

“I’m on my period, idiot.” Marinette snapped. Chat blinked.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s it?” Chat took a step back, surprised at the weird mood swing. Marinette glanced at him and sighed. “Sorry, chaton. My period cramps make me irritated.”

“Oh um…” Chat’s eyes darted everywhere except her direction. Then he remembered a conversation between two female models during the break of one of his photoshoots. “Would you like some chocolate?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Chocolate?”

Chat nodded. “I heard it does wonders, and that when girls have um – it – they need chocolate or something just as sweet.”

“Well,” Marinette smiled, and then grimaced as another cramp clenched, “I could use some chocolate right now.”

“I’ll be back!” Chat said happily, eager to help his classmate. A second later, he had exited her room and headed home.

 

…

 

“Grab some cheese while you’re at it.”

“Plagg, shh!” Adrien looked left and right before ducking inside the kitchen. He cut through the room and towards the cold store room, opening the thick door with a grunt. Grinning, he shifted through frozen meat and opened a box, grabbing a fistful of his secret stash of Amedei’s Chaou.

Heading back, he paused and his eyes fell on the dessert freezer. If he was going to be giving her sweets, why not add a little extra?

“You forgot the cheese.”

 

…

 

Chat landed once more on his classmate’s balcony, an ice box in his arms. “Princess?”

“Come in.” Was her muffled reply.

Opening the trapdoor, he climbed inside, box in his hand as he flopped down beside her. She had sat up, her laptop on in front of her. He tilted his head at the screen. “Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?”

“You like anime, don’t you?” Marinette said. Chat stared at her, surprised that she had noticed. “I searched and it said that this was one of the best.”

“It’s the best!” Chat grinned. He opened the box, cold steam creeping out. Marinette peered inside. He pulled out the chocolate squares. Marinette accepted them and bit into the rich chocolate goodness. She shivered in delight.

“This is really good. These must’ve been expensive!”

Chat shrugged. “I usually eat these after patrols, but you can have them. I have more at home.”

“Thank you, kitty.” Marinette said gratefully.

“Anything fur you, princess.” She rolled her eyes but then perked up as he reached inside and pulled out a huge box of dark chocolate peppermint ice cream. Her eyes widened. “Häagen-Dazs?!”

“Well, since you’re a princess, you should have the best.” Chat said with a smile. She opened the lid and sniffed at the aroma that wafted out.

“Wait here.” Marinette said as she climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs. Chat settled in the sheets and waited. A minute later, she had come back with two silver spoons in her hands. She tossed one at him and he caught it with ease.

She snuggled in her blanket and settled back on her pillow. She glanced at the frozen cat. “Are you going to stare at me the whole day or are you going to come and cuddle in with me? I can’t finish this ice cream on my own.”

Chat brightened up and he nestled in with her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. She pressed play and FMA:Brotherhood began to play. They sank back, eating the ice cream directly out of the box.

And then it happened.

There was a vibration, much like the starting of an engine. Chat frowned as he touched his throat. He wasn’t the one making the sound so who…

He looked at Marinette.

She had her eyes closed, eating the ice cream, a low purr emitting from deep within her.

“Did you just…purr?” Chat asked in awe.

Marinette’s eyes snapped open and stared at him in horror. “N-No!”

“You purr when you’re content.” Chat said.

“I-I don’t!”

He grinned at her. “And you said I was the cat here.”

“S-Shut up! I don’t purr!”

Chat shrugged. “Whatever you say, purrincess.”

Her protest was drowned out by his laughter, anime and ice cream temporarily forgotten.

Days on end, he would think back at the moment and have a snicker to himself. This was a simple fact filed away. A bubble of a secret between them.

A little secret between him and his Purrincess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
